


The One Where (Almost) Everyone is Queer, and Fox News Hates It

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Multifandom Coming Out [9]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Multiple), (two also), (two) - Freeform, Agender Character, All but two of the Avengers really, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Because I love that dork, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Fox News, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, Like a shit tonne, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polysexual Character, Pride, Queer Character, There's a lot of references to comic characters, also it's an au where Bucky went through Rebirth with Steve, i don't even know tbh, it's a mess, it's a weird lineup of Avengers, lots of them - Freeform, speaking of, with the movie Avengers but also Daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Bucky Barnes fucking hated press conferences and TV interviews. Especially Fox News interviews. They all had the wrong idea about the team's stance on LGBTQ rights, so when the opportunity to correct them comes up during an interview the day before New York Pride, Bucky's all too happy to seize it.(Team consists of Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Vision, Thor, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, and Matt Murdock/Daredevil)





	The One Where (Almost) Everyone is Queer, and Fox News Hates It

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately started this fic in July of 2017, and something pushed me to work on it at 3 this morning. It's now just after 730 AM, and it's done. I think. It's a lot less serious than I probably intended it to be, but those article titles I came up with about halfway through are fucking hilarious to me. 
> 
> Also, it's mentioned multiple times in the fic what each Avenger identifies as, but I'll put a list in the end note for reference.
> 
> See if you can find all the character references I made, because there's a lot lol. As a hint, there's two Runaways, a Young Avenger, an X-Man, and a Brotherhood of Mutants member. There's also Matt being 110% done with Danny Rand's shit lol

Bucky Barnes fucking hated press conferences and TV interviews. They made him feel awkward, being put in the spotlight like that. He was a soldier, he wasn't supposed to be paraded around like some sort of showgirl. Then again, he and Stevie were given that treatment back in the '40s after Project Rebirth. Guess modern times were just returning the favour.

 

Regardless, they were the equivalent to a death sentence for Bucky. He tried to say as little as possible during them, not wanting to talk about anything regarding his past unless he was giving vague stories about the War or Project Rebirth or the Howling Commandos. Steve was a little more open about their past, giving little anecdotes of their pre-War life, but not many. It hurt both of them to think back that far, think about the family and friends they outlived while under the ice. Whenever an interviewer asked about Sarah Rogers, or Winifred or Rebecca Barnes, they were ignored entirely. Neither man wanted to think of their mothers, who spent decades thinking their boys died in the Arctic, nor Bucky’s baby sister that spent the rest of her life grieving the loss of both her brothers. No, those topics were quickly broadcast as a 'no' when Bucky snapped on a reporter a few years ago for asking about his parents, and another just a month later for asking about Becca.

 

Some interviewers were downright rude though, like the ones who blatantly called the duo murderers that have no morals, and others who questioned the validity of their military service. One of the interviewers who did that ended up with a black eye on national television, and the rest of the media quickly decided that wasn't happening again.

 

Outside of interviews, the Internet was really getting on Bucky's nerves. Sure, some parts were really neat, like Netflix and tumblr, but most other websites left a bad taste in Bucky's mouth. They decided things about the Avengers without consulting them, like the one site that said Clint was pro-life. Bucky knew first-hand after a lengthy rant that Clint Barton was pro-choice. That rant had been three hours long and involved a lot of screaming when Bucky had showed him the article. Another site decided that Bruce was a menace that needed to be locked away and quarantined for the rest of his natural life. Bucky left an anonymous comment on that one telling the author to fuck off and grow up. Steve didn't talk to him for two days after that one, but Bucky stood by that choice.

 

One recurring opinion about the great Captain America and Sergeant Stripes (don't fucking call Bucky that anymore, he _will_ kill you. It's the White Wolf now, okay?) was that they were very homophobic and would be anti-LGBT in any way. Bucky had laughed so hard at the first article he read on that topic he'd fallen off his chair and bruised his back. Steve rushed over to make sure he was okay, but Bucky just thrust his tablet at Steve so he could read. Steve laughed, but not as hard as Bucky. They decided they wouldn't say otherwise unless it was brought up by the interviewer, and Bucky was just _waiting_.

 

During one interview, the interviewer nearly brought it up, but it was dodged by Tony, who changed the subject. The rest of the interview was spent talking about how Wanda and Natasha managed to keep their hair so neat during missions. Both women just laughed and gave fake answers, already done with this guy's misogynistic bullshit. After they left, Wanda had a few choice curse words for the reporter in Sokovian that only Pietro understood and agreed with.

 

After the events in Sokovia, the Avengers were under fire again, this time for being menaces. All of their interviews were thinly veiled, most of them just being an excuse for the interviewer to attack them with opinions about their actions in Sokovia. Those were Bucky's least favourite kinds of interviews.

 

Once the Sokovia stuff blew over, the Avengers took on a few new members in the form of T'Challa of Wakanda, Scott Lang, Matt Murdock, and Peter Parker. The next dozen or so interviews were just about getting to know the new heroes. Well, Peter never showed his face on camera and did his best to disguise his voice. He was just a kid, and it was a miracle they got him to do the interviews in the first place.

 

Finally, Bucky had his opportunity. They'd been slotted for a Fox News interview the day before New York Pride, so naturally the bigoted interviewer was going to ask how they all felt about the subject. They'd all gotten there twenty minutes before the interview time, sitting down to get makeup caked on their faces. Bucky hated makeup. He shouldn't need to wear makeup to have people judge him on national, live television.

 

The team, all thirteen of them, were organized on a few couches on the set, earpieces turned on in case the people backstage (read: Pepper and Maria) needed to remind them they needed to behave. Bucky had gotten lucky, having been seated next to Steve on one side and Natasha on the other. Tony was on another couch altogether, which was completely fine with Bucky. Tony got obnoxious during interviews sometimes.

 

The interview started out like any other: how have things been, how did your last mission go. Stuff like that. Ten minutes in, the real questions came out.

 

“So, New York Pride is tomorrow,” the interviewer commented. A mix of emotions crossed the Avengers' faces. Bucky looked like his time had come, Nat rolled her eyes, Clint chuckled knowingly, and the rest seemed to just sit there, waiting. “I must ask, what is the official Avengers stance on LGBT rights?”

 

The thirteen of them shared a brief glance, wherein they silently decided to let Bucky answer the question.

 

Clearing his throat, Bucky tried not to grin too broadly. “Well, you see...” he trailed off. “I don't know where the Internet got the idea that half of us are raging homophobes, but every single one of those people are _wrong_.”

 

A gasp escaped the interviewer's lips. She wasn't expecting the answer to be so blunt. “Is that so?” she asked, trying to be professional. “Why's that?”

 

Bucky let his grin widened. “Because I can guarantee you that at least seven people sitting in front of you are some form of queer,” he said casually, his grin morphing into one akin to the Cheshire cat.

 

The interviewer blinked in shock, a noise escaping her lips that sounded like horror. “ _What_?” she muttered, tone laced with disgust and shock.

 

The team nodded. Seven of them raised their hands: Steve, Bucky, Pietro, Matt, Peter, Scott, and Vision. At that point, Peter had started doing interviews as himself, ditching the costume so he could just be himself and stop using that stupid fake voice he’d put on when he was Spidey.

 

“All... seven... of... you...?” the interviewer muttered, fanning her face. It had suddenly gotten very hot in the room.

 

“You are looking at five bisexual males, Scott is also polyamorous, and one homosexual one,” Pietro shrugged, smirking tauntingly. “Albeit, only two of us are single. Oh, and an agender and asexual tin can that happens to be dating my sister,” he added, shooting Vision a teasing glance and a grin. He earned a flat glare from Wanda in response, while Vision just looked vaguely amused.

 

“I would happen the be the other single one,” Peter piped in, grinning over at Steve and Bucky.

 

“You're telling me that...?” the interviewer trailed off, glancing over at the two super soldiers.

 

“Yep,” Bucky grinned, popping the 'p'. “Haven’t been single for a long while. Surprised no one caught on before now.”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Steve asked, finally speaking up. There was amusement laced in his voice, as well as an underlying threat of 'you better not'. Fox News was already on Steve's shortlist of things to not enjoy, and if there was a problem, he'd probably convince Pepper to never schedule them a Fox interview again. Hell, he'd do it anyway. Fox news rubbed him the wrong way.

 

“Um, uh...” the interviewer stuttered, gesturing wildly to the camera man. “Why don't we take a commercial break?” she suggested frantically. The camera man cut to commercial, allowing the interviewer to dash off for a bottle of water.

 

The Avengers leaned back on the couches, a collective laugh rising between them.

 

“Did you _see_ her face?” Clint grinned. “Oh God, she looked so horrified. Ten bucks says we get told to leave.”

 

“You're on, Barton. 15 says she kicks us out on air,” Scott grinned back.

 

“I still do not understand the human need to label sexuality,” Thor mused. “On Asgard, there are no labels. We simply enjoy the company of any person, regardless of gender identity. Many Asgardians are fluid in their gender as well, with shapeshifters being fairly commonplace.”

 

“People are always looking for labels, Thor,” Wanda said. “We seek labels to validate ourselves and make ourselves feel like we fit in.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Thor muttered.

 

A few minutes later, the interviewer came back and politely told them the interview was over, she had another guest coming in. As they left, Scott begrudgingly handed Clint the last ten bucks out of his pocket. Clint took it with a grin, shoving it in his pocket as they headed back to the facility.

* * *

 

Almost immediately upon returning, almost everyone split off to go scrub the makeup off their faces and change into more comfortable clothing. Vision just went to sit in the lounge, as he could just shift his clothes to something else, and no one even _knew_ how to put makeup on him, let alone have the right colours. The others slowly filtered into the lounge with him, occupying almost every single couch, loveseat, and recliner with how many of them there were. Matt was on the phone as he wandered in, probably talking to his partner by the look of the grin he was wearing. T’Challa was heading back to Wakanda, as Shuri had some designs to show him that she wouldn’t wait long before bothering him about.

 

Eventually, they were all settled in, Matt telling his partner he’d be by the office they ran together in a few hours to work on their latest case.

 

“Bucky, you’re a legend,” Peter commented with a grin. “I’ve never seen someone’s face turn that colour that didn’t have some kind of superpowers.”

 

“Thanks, kid,” Bucky chuckled with a casual shrug. “I don’t mind calling people out on their bullshit. How’d you think I put up with Steve for so long?” he joked, jerking his thumb towards his partner with a sideways grin.

 

“I have to congratulate you on that one,” Bruce commented. “If I were you, I don’t think I could’ve done something that blunt on air.”

 

“That was probably the _best_ mass coming-out ever,” Scott piped up with a smile. “Won’t be long before the tabloids go crazy over it.”

 

“Let them,” Pietro shrugged. “We know the truth, and that is all that matters,” he reasoned.

 

“I just have one complaint,” Matt spoke up, raising his hand casually. “I’m going to get exactly no work done on the Castle case if I’m going to be hassled by reporters about this. Foggy told me to tell you that you’re a little shithead by the way, Pietro,” he pointed out, turning to the speedster to address him directly.

 

“So is he,” Pietro reminded Matt with a smirk. “After all, he _is_ with you, Murdock. And you are the king of the shitheads.”

 

Matt just rolled his eyes behind his red-tinted shades, chuckling. He’d spent so long working alone as Daredevil, but now that he was an Avenger, now that he had _friends_ , he was a lot more like himself than he had been. Foggy appreciated everything the Avengers did to get him there, but he’d never tell them that.

 

“Yeah, Paxton’s going to be a bit pissed too,” Scott nodded. “Nothing he won’t deal with personally, but you might want to be careful for a few weeks man.”

 

“He cannot berate what he cannot catch,” Pietro reasoned, pointing towards Scott victoriously.

 

“Oh, he’ll catch you,” Scott assured him. “He may not be fast, but he’s great at catching people.”

 

“With Asgard’s whole ‘free love’ thing Thor mentioned considered, there’s more queer people than straight people on this team,” Tony realized. “There’s 13 of us. Eight of you are queer technically, five of us are straight.”

 

“Nine and four,” Wanda shook her head. When she got an odd look from everyone except Pietro (he knew the reason) and Matt (because he’s y’know, blind), she just shrugged and said ‘pansexual’.

 

“Even worse!” Tony grumbled over-dramatically.

 

“Actually, it would be ten to three,” Bruce spoke up again. “Vision’s not the only asexual one on the team,” he added as an explanation.

 

“And the number keeps falling!” Tony sighed. “Barton, Widow, either of you have anything to say about this?” The two shared a brief look and a quiet snort before turning to Tony.

 

“Twelve and one,” they said in unison, grinning broadly.

 

“Pan,” Clint stated in amusement.

 

“Polysexual,” Nat stated, though she received a baffled look from Tony that clearly said hehad no idea what that meant. “Sexual attraction to multiple genders, but not all,” she explained simply.

 

“I’m the only straight one,” Tony groaned dramatically. “I can picture the headlines now. ‘Tony Stark: the Avengers’ Only Ally?’. Just wait for the media to find out about the rest of you,” he grumbled.

 

“There’s still T’Challa,” Steve pointed out, though it didn’t help Tony feel any better.

* * *

It took exactly two hours and ten minutes after the interview for the internet to go crazy over the Avengers’ statements during said interview. Some responses were positive, some were brutal, some were impartial. The team read each one out loud, taking turns with who would read as more articles popped up. The first one Scott read out made him snort before he even got to the article itself, because the title was just so _stupid_. ‘Is Scott Lang the Queen of an Ant Colony? Or Just a Polygamist?’. The article itself was innocent speculation from a blogger that just didn’t quite understand polyamory, so Scott bookmarked it for later so he could ‘anonymously’ help them understand.

 

Peter and Pietro’s favourite title wasn’t even about them. It was about Vision, specifiaclly Pietro’s ‘tin can’ comment: ‘Earth’s Mightiest Tin Can Found Love, But Can You?’. Even Wanda found it amusing, and she’d already gone off on Pietro for calling him a tin can to begin with.

 

Among other great titles were ‘Is It Just Seven? Or Are All Of Them Queer?’ (though Tony huffed at that one), ‘Which One’s _Just_ Gay?’ (Pietro nearly choked, he was laughing so hard), ‘Your Chances With Captain America Doubled, But Are Also Still Zero’ (Bucky couldn’t breathe with how much he was laughing), ‘Half the Avengers Are a Bundle of Sticks’ (even though the article itself was extremely homophobic and harsh), and ‘Daredevil Is Blind; His Partner Probably Is Too’ (Foggy actually sent that article to Pietro with quite a few laughing faces). Most of the articles weren’t anything concerning, and the ones that were got sent to Pepper so she could ‘handle’ them accordingly.

 

After reading so many articles and blog posts, the team decided to do a live broadcast online so they could answer questions and clear up some misconceptions they’d come across. Tony had FRIDAY make a post about it on the team’s official Twitter about fifteen minutes before they planned to start, giving them time to get something to eat if they wanted. Matt employed Pietro’s help in texting Foggy about it, asking what he was okay with Matt saying. He ended up basically inviting himself to the live stream, taking the bus from Hell’s Kitchen to the closest stop to the facility. Matt said he’d meet him at the front, Pietro tagging along for visual support.

 

They ended up waiting for Foggy before they started, putting them back a couple minutes from the time they said they’d start. FRIDAY brought up a display screen so they could see the recording and the stream’s live chat, and they were ready to go.

 

“Hey, internet and all the people on it!” Peter greeted with a wave, having been appointed the MC-ish person for the stream since he was the youngest and friendliest of the lot. “Glad to have you with us, ‘cause we’re going to answer a bunch of questions you guys definitely have about that interview this morning on Fox News. You can Tweet us, or ask right here in the stream chat, and we’ll answer as many as we can. Just be polite, yeah? We’re mostly human, just like the rest of you. And Thor, well....” he rambled, trailing off and leaving the statement hanging.

 

The chat blew up with questions, as did their Twitter feed. FRIDAY brought that up on another screen so they could keep track of those questions too.

 

“Before we get to the questions, we should probably clear some things up from the interview,” Bucky commented. “Especially in regards to the numbers and orientations we mentioned, since that was vague as fu- Hell,” he went on, catching himself before he swore. There were probably children watching this, and he had to be a Good Influence or something like that. “The five bisexual men are us five,” he stated, raising his hand along with Steve, Matt, Scott, and Peter. “As for the gay one, he’s over there,” he added, jerking his thumb towards Pietro, who was grinning elfishly.

 

“Matt’s got a boyfriend, Scott’s got two partners, and those two have each other,” Clint said, gesturing between Steve and Bucky when he mentioned them. Foggy gave an awkward wave when he mentioned Matt having a boyfriend, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Okay, now that we’ve got all that sorted, I think the logical first question to answer is the one _everyone_ is sending in: are we the only seven?” Peter said, clasping his hands in front of him and sort of tilting them towards the screen. “The short answer is no, we’re not. Don’t go crazy saying we didn’t say that during the interview, because in our defense we just found out about the others like two hours ago. The best way to tackle that question is probably going around the group so everyone can speak for themselves. Oh, but T’Challa isn’t here though. His sister wanted to show him some stuff, so he took off a while ago.”

 

“I’ll take the bullet and go first, since I’m going to have to explain myself,” Nat shrugged, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. “I’m polysexual,” she stated simply, watching with an amused flicker in her eyes as the chat and Twitter exploded with ‘what does that mean??’. “It means that while I’m attracted to multiple genders, I’m not necessarily attracted to _all_ genders. Make sense?”

 

“I’ll follow that up by saying I’m pan,” Clint commented, raising his hand idly to draw viewers’ attention to himself.

 

“As am I,” Wanda spoke up, raising her hand in the same manner Clint did once he put his down. Putting it back down, she nestled closer to Vision’s side out of habit, silently answering the questions pertaining to whether Pietro was joking about the two of them or not.

 

“Like Vision, I’m asexual,” Bruce said, though he sounded uncomfortable being on live video about a sensitive topic like this one.

 

“I do not consider myself of any particular orientation,” Thor stated. “On Asgard, gender is irrelevant in matters of love in many cases. Asgard also has a more broad idea of gender, more or less.”

 

“Aaaand I’m straight,” Tony finished, dragging out the first word to sound frustrated, though he was smiling slightly. “We don’t know about T’Challa, but he’ll probably make an official statement at some point.”

 

“You already know where the other seven of us fall, so the next most common questions are for Matt and Scott,” Peter said, turning to Matt and Foggy. “Since the mystery person in question invited himself to join us, Matt gets to go first and answer the question of who he’s dating.”

 

For being blind, Matt did a pretty good job of facing the camera. Okay, Foggy may have muttered some help under his breath, but that was no one’s business.

 

“I was just going to call him and put him on speaker, but Peter’s right, he invited himself to join us,” Matt chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he pointed in Foggy’s general direction. “This is my partner, Foggy Nelson. We run the Nelson and Murdock law office in Hell’s Kitchen.”

 

“Hi,” Foggy waved, absently adjusting his perpetually crooked tie.

 

“Scott, your turn,” Peter stated, turning to the ex-con with a nod.

 

“Like Clint said, I’ve got two partners,” Scott nodded. “They’d rather not be named, since they have custody of my daughter. She’s too important for them to be hassled by nosey reporters with questions about me.”

 

One message that popped up in the chat reacting to that answer made Scott snort softly, shaking his head. “Yeah, hi Peanut,” he said with a fake sigh. “Should’ve guessed you’d be watching.”

 

A few of the others chuckled at that before moving on, Peter taking the lead again.

 

“Okay, this one’s nice and innocent,” he commented, tapping one of the Tweets so FRIDAY would show it on the feed. “Someone on Twitter named ‘Xavin_Dean’ has a question for you, Vision,” he announced, turning to the Avenger in question. “They want to know what pronouns you use, since you’re non-binary.”

 

“I am not particular on the use of any specific set of pronouns, though many people refer to me with masculine or neutral pronouns,” Vision responded simply.

 

“That’s he/him or they/them, in case that was confusing,” Peter supplied, translating what he called ‘Vision Speak’ to something most people would understand. “Okay, here’s another innocent one,” he hummed, tapping a message in the chat. “A user named ‘talkback’ is asking Vision and Bruce about their romantic orientations, and whether they have one or they’re aromantic too,” he read out. “Vision’s popular today,” he remarked before turning to the two being questioned.

 

“Hetero-romantic for me,” Bruce answered simply, though he tried to hide from view once he was done talking.

 

“I am panromantic,” Vision replied just as simply.

 

“Nice, okay, here’s one for Matt again,” Peter nodded, tapping a Tweet. “‘IronicFist’ wants to know what took you so long to admit you’re in a relationship,” he read off, frowning at how familiar the user sounded with Matt. It only deepened when Matt groaned loudly while Foggy snickered into his hand.

 

“Danny, I swear to God...” Matt trailed off in mock-aggitation. “You know the answer to that question, you dumbass,” he sighed, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

 

“He sent another Tweet,” Peter noted. “There’s two crying-laughing emojis, and he says he obviously knows, but the rest of our audience right now doesn’t.”

 

“I hate you Danny,” Matt dead-panned, shaking his head. “Think of it this way: if you were already scrutinized for being a disabled superhero, would you want to drag your partner into it?”

 

“Fair enough,” Peter nodded, picking another question from the chat. “Thor, ‘the-legion-of-david’ wants to know if you can explain what you meant about Asgardian views on gender.”

 

“Essentially, gender is fluid on Asgard,” Thor explained. “Many Asgardians are capable of changing their gender at will, so we have no true concept of ‘male’ or ‘female’ in the way Midgardians do. My brother has been known to change genders frequently, when they feel more like one or the other.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter echoed from the user in the chat. “Next, ‘Eli_the_Patriot’ on Twitter wants to know how hard it was for Steve and Bucky during the War, keeping their sexualities a secret from the entire US Armed Forces.”

 

“It was... terrible,” Steve responded honestly. “There were a few people who knew the truth, but other than that, there was a lot of watching our words when the topic came anywhere near that kind of thing so we didn’t say anything.”

 

“What he means by ‘a few’ is Peg, Howard, and the Commandos,” Bucky added. “Everyone else got some half-baked stories about some girls back in Brooklyn that we never named.”

 

They went for a solid hour and a half, answering as many questions as they could while actively avoiding the hostile ones as much as possible. Peter chose an off-topic question to end the stream, since it would be answered eventually anyway. The team already knew the answer, obviously, but the general public didn’t yet.

 

“One last question for Wanda, but it’s off-topic,” he announced. “It’s important though. There’s an observant viewer in the chat named ‘Mystique’ who’s very bluntly asked if you’re pregnant. There’s some stuff about how you’ve been acting the whole time, especially what you’ve been doing with your hands. Like I said, observant.”

 

“You are correct in saying that is an important question,” Wanda nodded with the faintest sigh, one of her hands lying across her stomach almost protectively. “The answer is yes, I am,” she admitted, glancing up at Vision from her spot nestled into his side, smiling faintly.

 

“Well, a few hundred ‘congratulations’ just came through in the chat alone,” Peter noted. “Another good few hundred came on Twitter.”

 

“Thank you,” Wanda chuckled softly.

 

“And that’s the end, everyone,” Peter declared. “Thanks for watching, and asking questions. Remember, New York Pride is tomorrow! Show some love and support for the LGBT people in your lives, not just tomorrow, but all the time.”

 

The team and Foggy waved as FRIDAY cut the feed, ending the stream. A few of them let out relieved sighs, while others (aka just Peter) smiled in contentment with a soft, happy cheer.

 

“That went well,” Peter commented happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve, Bucky, Matt, Peter- bisexual  
> Scott- polyamorous bisexual  
> Pietro- gay  
> Vision- agender, asexual  
> Wanda, Clint- pan  
> Nat- polysexual  
> Bruce- asexual  
> Thor- doesn't care for Midgardian labels
> 
> It's not mentioned outright, but Foggy's also bi.


End file.
